No Title
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Gakupo sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi supir di rumah kaluarga Nona Luka Megurine yang kaya raya. Luka yang menjadi anak di keluarga itu menyikapi Gakupo dengan judes. Tak pernah bersikap manis sama sekali. Suatu ketika, sikap judesnya hilang seketika. Diganti dengan sikap manis dan lembut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luka! RnR Please.


**No Tittle**

**(A/N) **Haaaiii kawan-kawanku yang imut-imut ganteng-ganteng cantik-cantik (dasar si Tara sksd mulu), Tara seneng akhirnya bisa publish fanfic lagi. Mumpung boleh make wi-fi di pelajaran TIK hahaha. Tapi meskipun begitu, habis publish fanfic ini Tara bakalan hiatus sampe tanggal 20 Mei. Meskipun Tara tetap aktif jadi Reader hahaha. Oh ya, mungkin ini bakalan jadi abal banget ceritanya hiks. Yaudah deh mulai aja daripada lama-lama. (Btw judul fanficnya sengaja No Tittle gara-gara tara gaada ide buat nulis judul :v *digaplok)

**Vocaloid** Yamaha &amp; Crypton Future Media, inc.

**Story** Tara Hoshiko

**Summary** Gakupo sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi supir di rumah kaluarga Nona Luka Megurine yang kaya raya. Luka yang menjadi anak di keluarga itu menyikapi Gakupo dengan judes. Tak pernah bersikap manis sama sekali. Suatu ketika, sikap judesnya hilang seketika. Diganti dengan sikap manis dan lembut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luka?! RnR _Please_.

**Rated** T (semi M mungkin?)

**Genre** sebenernya Tara agak bingung nentuin genrenya. Tapi kayaknya yang cocok itu Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort. Auk deh.

**Pairing** GakuLuka or LukaGaku?

**Happy Reading!**

.

Tuk, tuk, tuk.

Gakupo yang sedang mencuci mobil tersentak karena suara sepatu hak yang cukup keras. Langsung saja dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Nona Luka Megurine, sang anak majikannya itu merengut kesal. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang minimnya _naudzubillah_. _Tank top_, rok mini, kaus kaki pendek, sepatu hak, belum lagi _make up-_nya yang tebal tapi terlihat cantik.

"E-eh, nggak, Nona. Kukira tadi itu Nyonya," Gakupo tergagap. Ia berusaha fokus untuk mencuci BMW milik Tuan Hiyama.

"Huh, dasar udik. Tak pernah lihat gadis cantik," Luka mengambil sisir _pink_ dari tasnya untuk merapihkan rambut panjang dan lembutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara motor seseorang meraung keras dan berhenti di depan halaman pagar rumah yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru masuk ke halaman rumah dan berhenti di depan air mancur. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Luka.

"Sayang!" Luka langsung berlari dan melompat memeluknya. Mata bermaskara tebalnya tertutup saat bibir tipisnya bertautan dengan bibir pemuda tadi. Gakupo yang melihatnya terdiam dan memalingkan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ia tak terbiasa dengan adegan tadi.

Setelah mereka menjauhkan bibir masing-masing, mereka dengan bergandengan menuju ke arah motor yang dibawa pemuda itu, dan pergi dengan meninggalkan debu-debu dari asap motor.

"Mereka pasangan serasi, bukan?" Nyonya Kaai Yuki, majikannya itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo bungkam, ia lebih memilih untuk mencuci mobil.

"Gakupo, tolong antar saya belanja naik BMW, ya," sang Nyonya memberikan kunci mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam BMW suaminya.

"E-eh, tapi ... Tuan bilang dia mau kerja," Gakupo berusaha agar Yuki tidak tersinggung.

"Ooh, itu tidak apa-apa. Tadi saya sudah bilang, kok. Katanya dia naik mobil lain saja. Nyetir sendiri,"

"B-Baik, Nyonya,"

Sudah dua bulan Gakupo bekerja sebagai supir pribadi keluarga dari Tuan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Hiyama adalah orang super baik meskipun super sibuk. Ia tak akan membiarkan istrinya pergi belanja dengan kijang tua. Selain itu, ia adalah orang yang berangkat pagi pulang malam. Bahkan kalau lembur, ia bisa sampai esok siangnya baru pulang ke rumah.

Hiyama juga menggaji Gakupo sangat lebih dari cukup. Hehe.

Istrinya pun juga tak mau kalah dari suaminya. Ia juga sibuk mengurusi yayasan ini dan yayasan itu. Pernah sewaktu itu minta diantar ke lima tempat dalam waktu satu jam hanya untuk mengurusi tanda tangan. Selain itu, Nyonya Yuki adalah pemilik perusahaan kue terbesar di negaranya.

Nyonya Yuki juga membiarkan BMW yang dikendarai Gakupo terjebak macet. Bahkan kalau macet, ia berkata, "Wah, macet, ya. Kebetulan ada waktu buat tidur," dan langsung tertidur di jok belakang.

Lain halnya dengan putri tunggal mereka. Luka adalah anak yang judes. Sudah dua bulan, tapi ia tak pernah bersikap manis kepada Gakupo. Yang ada malah dituduh dan dimarahin. Sangat berlawanan dengan sikap orangtuanya.

Tapi Gakupo tak mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya bekerja di sini. Ya, hanya bekerja. Tak ada urusannya dengan si Nona.

Siang itu, Gakupo sedang sibuk merapihkan ruang tamu yang sehabis dipakai untuk acara. Ia melirik ke arah Luka.

"Iya sayang, kapan? Hmm? Ooh, kapan aja aku bisa. Mau di mana? Jangan di sini, ya, Sayang. Sejak ada sopir baruku aku nggak bebas lagi. Mau kemana, nih, Sayang? Oke ya, blablablabla.." pusing juga mendengar ocehan Nona Lupa dengan suara dimanja-manjakan itu. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap Luka pada Gakupo yang judesnya selangit.

"Iya.. Berarti besok, ya.. oke. Love you," _klik_, Luka menutup gagang teleponnya. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang berubah. "Hei, Kau! Gakupo! Kau menguping, ya?!" tuduhnya sembarangan.

"E-eh, nggak, Nona. Saya lagi beresin ruang tamu, kok," Gakupo tergagap. Luka hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menuju kamarnya.

Melupakannya, Gakupo kembali melanjitkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ruang tamu.

Dua hari berlalu. Gakupo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luka. Akhir-akhir ini Luka menjadi lebih pendiam. Kerutan kesal di wajahnya tak terlihat. Oh, pemuda yang waktu itu juga tidak pernah datang lagi. Biasanya ketika sore mereka mengulang kejadian yang sama ...

Yah, setidaknya Gakupo harus bersyukur.

Di siang itu, panas matahari terik membara. Gakupo yang sedang mencuci mobil itu mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran deras. Bisa ia bayangkan suhu kamarnya yang lebih panas dari ini. Dan kejadian ini tak terduga.

"Gakupo," panggil suara halus.

Menoleh, ia mendapati sosok cantik bertubuh biola yang memakai baju terlalu minim. Luka, ia memegang tas kecil dan berkacak sebelah pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku lagi sendirian. Temenin aku jalan-jalan, mau?" tawar Luka. Gakupo yang tak percaya mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Tapi itu tetap Luka.

"E.. eh? A-apa?"

Luka tertawa renyah. "Haha, kau gak dengar, ya? Temani aku jalan-jalan dong," seenak jidat, ia langsung masuk ke BMW yang sedang dicuci dan duduk di sebelah jok supir.

"Cepat, ambil kunci mobil dan jalan-jalan!" perintah Luka. Gakupo masih berkedi-kedip. "HOI! AMBIL!" perintahnya lagi.

Gakupo langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengganti bajunya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Lalu menuju ke arah Luka yang dilihatnya sedang mengaca.

"Kita mau ke mana, Nona?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyalakan mobil.

"Hmmm, ke mana ya? Oh, ke restoran _fastfood_ di kota aja. Sekalian makan siang," jawab Luka tanpa menoleh. Ia segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dan memainkannya.

_Glek_. Gekupo berpikir keras. Kira-kira gajinya cukup nggak, ya? Buat mentraktir dirinya dan Luka. Luka yang menyadari keringat dingin Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, saya yang bayar, kok,"

Lega, Gakupo pun melajukan mobilnya dan menuju restoran fastfood.

Setelah lama, Luka mengajak Gakupo ke toko butik, toko aksesori, toko _make-up_, toko sepatu, toko dvd, dan juga toko kue. Terlalu banyak belanjaan Luka yang Gakupo bawakan.

Setelah dua jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka, bukan. Lebih tepatnya Luka selesai berbelanja.

"Gakupo, kau mau kubelikan apa?" Luka berjalan di depannya.

"Eh, nggak usah,"

"Nggak gitu, dong. Kan aku udah ditemani,"

"Terserah nona saja kalau begitu,"

"Ooh, ya udah. Kita ke sana, ya!" Luka berbelok menuju ke arah penjual _crepe_, dan membelikan dua. Untuk dirinya dan Gakupo. Gakupo tak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana.

"E-eeh, terimakasih, Nona," Gakupo tersenyum sedikit. Lalu mereka menuju ke mobil. Menaruh belanjaan di bagasi, dan pergi dulu ke taman untuk memakan _crepe_-nya.

"Gaku, kau tunggu di sini saja, ya,"

Luka turun dari kursi taman dan menuju ke arah _minimarket_, dan kembali lima menit kemudian.

"Kau haus? Aku belikan minuman, nih," ia menaruh sekantong plastik minuman yang ia beli. Meletakkannya di kursi dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo.

Gakupo memandang minuman dingin itu. "Saya ambil yang mana? Banyak sekali, ada enam kotak,"

"Semuanya ambil saja. Punyaku yang ini," Luka menggenggam botol dari plastik lain. Tulisannya, '_Soda Blue Cream with Alcohol_'. Gakupo hanya menatap datar.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, Nona," Luka hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya, jam lima, mereka pulang.

Sama dengan keesokan harinya. Luka mengajak Gakupo ke bioskop, ke _mall_, dan ke restoran. Hari-hari berikutnya pun sama saja. Bahkan pernah ia diajak oleh Luka menuju diskotek. Tapi Gakupo hanya mengantar dan keluar. Ia tak tahan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu disko itu. Pikirannya, _kenapa Nona Luka bisa tahan dengan lampunya?_

Dan Luka pun menghampiri Gakupo yang masih menunggunya hampir jam dua pagi. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia sehabis meminum banyak _vodka_.

Diam-diam, Gakupo merasa kasihan. Luka ternyata mendapat perhatian yang kurang dari orangtua.

Malam hari itu, Gakupo tak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan nasib Luka. Merasa kasihan.

Tok, tok, tok.

Pintu di buka.

"Gakupo, kamu belum tidur, ya?" muncul sosok Luka berpiyama.

"Belum..,"

"Kok di sini panas? Aku gerah!" Luka membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya itu. Gakupo terkejut. Ia ingin mengusir Luka tanpa menyinggungnya.

"Eh, anu, Nona. Saya ngantuk. Jadi saya mau tidur,"

"Hah, ngantuk?" Luka berbaring di kasur milik Gakupo. "Kalau mau tidur, bareng aja. Kamarmu kan kamarku juga,"

"Nona, kalau mau tidur di sini, berarti saya harus tidur di ruang tengah," gakupo segera pergi ke ruang tengah tanpa memedulikan teriakan jengkel Luka, "Udik!"

_Keesokan Harinya_

Pagi itu, di rumah mewah ini, teriakan menggelegar dimana-mana. Teriakan penuh amarah Tuan Hiyama, jeritan penuh keterkejutan dari Nyonya Yuki, dan tangisan sedu-sedan dari Nona Luka.

"Katakan, Luka! Siapa yang telah melakukan ini! Papa akan membuatnya bertanggung jawab!" Hiyama menampakkan wajah kesalnya di hadapan Luka.

"Tidak..," Luka menggeleng cepat di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya. "Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Si brengsek itu langsung kabur begitu tahu kalau Luka hamil, Pa!"

"Luka! Nama keluarga kita sudah tercoreng karena kamu! Memang dimana kalian melakukan itu, hah?" Hiyama kembali membentak.

"Di.. di..,"

Gakupo yang mendengar perdebatan keluarga majikannya itu menjauh. Ia duduk di teras depan. Beberapa menit kemudian, datang Tuan Hiyama dengan wajahnya yang muram.

Sunyi beberapa saat, sebelum.

"Gakupo," panggil Hiyama. "Anak saya hamil di luar nikah,"

"Ya, Tuan," jawab Gakupo seadanya.

"Sedih sekali saya, ia mengandung janin tak berayah," Hiyama melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Ya, tuan,"

Beberapa lama hening lagi.

"Kamui," Gakupo menoleh, seakan suara itu datang dari tempat yang jauh dari sana.

"Ya, tuan?" Gakupo menanggapi.

Hiyama memasang kembali kacamatanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bertanya,

"Kau mau jadi menantuku?"

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please..?**


End file.
